wfrp2edfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Uczennica wiedźmy
Every year, ice witches emerge from the frozen oblast to assess shivering Gospodar girls. The rare girl demonstrating magical talent is taken away and is unlikely to see her family again. Barely old enough to be called women, these apprentices-to-be are led into the depths of Kislev’s cruel winter, and there, they are taught the ways of the Khan-Queens of old. Those who survive (and many do not) are forever changed: they are cold, aloof, mature well beyond their years, and very aware of their insignificance beside the might of the Ancient Widow’s glacial heart. Eventually, these successful apprentices will be released from their mistresses and allowed to venture forth as “maidens of the ice.” Special Requirements: You must be female to enter this career. tabthumb Umiejętności: Nauka (magia) lub Zastraszanie, Splatanie magii, Wiedza (Kislev), Wykrywanie magii, Nawigacja lub Spostrzegawczość, Sztuka przetrwania, Język tajemny (magiczny), Znany język (kislevarin) Zdolności: Zmysł magii lub Magia powszechna (dowolna), Twardziel lub Niezwykle odporny, Magia prosta (lód) Wyposażenie: Given the harsh conditions of their training, apprentice witches need survival gear, generally consisting of a sturdy suit of winter clothing, a pack or sling bag, a flask of kvas to warm their bones, and a few days of rations. Profesje wstępne: dowolna Profesje wyjściowe: Lodowa Dziewica, Akolita (Ulric), Wiedźma A Day in the Life In the months that follow, these young girls are trained in the ways of Ice Magic just as the Khan Queens have been for countless generations. They are taught to survive the cold winters in the Oblast while they mature and grow cold themselves. Much of their daily routine involves tasks geared towards survival, like gathering firewood and setting snares to capture wild game, with the rest of their waking hours devoted to the practice and study of Ice Magic. Many do not survive this training under such harsh conditions, but those who do become protectors of the land and its people, and a force to be reckoned with. Some apprentices find the challenges inherent in being an Ice Maiden too daunting and too lonely. Many of these use their knowledge to help others without embracing the solitary path of a Maiden of the Ice. For those who remain steadfast and determined in the face of the countless challenges, however, the rewards can be significant. The prospect of unlocking further mysteries is certainly apparent, but not to be overlooked is the surge of self-confidence and growing awareness and acceptance of one’s abilities and personal limitations. Little Known Facts Upon completing their initial training and earning their release from their mistresses, the former Apprentice’s eyes turn an icy shade of blue, -- almost overnight. No matter their former complexion, upon completion of their apprenticeship, the soon-to-be ice maiden’s skin adopts an almost translucent paleness, and is slightly chilled to the touch. It is rumoured that an apprentice witch, on the first anniversary of her selection for her apprenticeship, must break a hole in the ice of a frozen lake without the aid of tools and plunge in. The apprentice must then survive the night out of doors, still wet, with only a thin blanket as a shield against the elements. Since neither apprentices, ice maidens nor ice witches will discuss about this ritual except amongst themselves, its veracity has never been confirmed. Adventure Seeds A Cold Calling: The party is sent by one of the Electors on a mission within Kislev. The guide provided for them is a teenage girl dressed in furs and skins, cold, aloof, and not very talkative. The party is unlikely to think much of her until trouble finds them, and she demonstrates her Ice Magic to get them out of a tight spot. A Threat to All: An apprentice witch, bedraggled and half-alive, appears on the doorstep where the party is staying. She seeks help from any and all who are willing. A wizard loyal to the dark lord Tzeentch is attempting to capture ice witches and turn them to the worship of Tzeentch to corrupt Ice Magic forever. She was sent to warn the Empire and to seek aid from outside, for none within the realm of Kislev would dare raise a hand against an ice witch, even if she had become a follower of one of the proscribed cults. Which Witch? Two young girls have shown promise in the frigid arts of the Ice Witches. However, the village seer is convinced one is a fraud – in fact, a meddlesome spirit seeking to sow discord and mistrust amongst the villagers. Can the characters determine which young girl is destined to become an Ice Maiden, and rid the village of the pesky spirit? Kategoria:Profesje